


I Spy

by Ebyru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Genre: AU, crack, slash<br/>Rating: R<br/>Warnings: Foreplay, innuendo<br/>Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wish I did.<br/>Summary: Nino is broke and discovers a fast way to make cash.<br/>Notes: Unbetad. Supposed to be a collection of drabbles, but it's more like a oneshot. Somewhat inspired from the movie Gamer; where people are controlled by players who just see them as toys. But taken into a different direction.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: AU, crack, slash  
> Rating: R  
> Warnings: Foreplay, innuendo  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wish I did.  
> Summary: Nino is broke and discovers a fast way to make cash.  
> Notes: Unbetad. Supposed to be a collection of drabbles, but it's more like a oneshot. Somewhat inspired from the movie Gamer; where people are controlled by players who just see them as toys. But taken into a different direction.

I Spy

  
[Day 1]

Meeting other people this way isn't exactly ideal, but at least he has a chance to meet people he'd never had the balls to in real life. 

Nino didn't want to be forced into relationships, but often that is what happened in games like these. Why he'd signed up in the first place was beyond him. (People do strange things when they're bored or broke, or  _both_.)

But there is a strange sense of awareness, excitement, when you aren't in charge of your own actions, your own  _reactions_. At times, he forgets he's being controlled because of how accustomed he's become to going against everything he is used to.

Nino thinks he's the most popular character in The Game; getting friend requests left and right, being asked to meet privately, receiving VIP treatment at The Game's shops, the works. But his world starts to fall apart when two very, very, (did I say very?) attractive men join in on the fun.

  
[Day 25]  
Nino doesn't know much about the sultry duo, other than the fact that they like to swap spit in public (and in private, he assumes), and that they are becoming more popular than him. The latter is what's annoying to him and his player. The spit swapping is the norm.

Then one day, when his player decides to stop sulking and actually take action, he finds out their names;  _Jun and Sho_. 

  
[Day 30]  
If they weren't the most sought after characters before, they are now.

Nino thinks they're actually kind of sweet, when they aren't necking of course. If it was up to him, he would definitely send them a friend request, or at least a private message asking about their likes and hobbies. But it's not up to Nino and it's beginning to irk him.

He is going to find out if there's a way to swap who plays you.

  
[Day 32]  
Apparently, Nino is still in demand enough to request a different player take control of him. Someone more sociable and outgoing takes hold of him, someone by the name of Aiba Masaki. But that's of no importance.

  
[Day 33]  
Jun and Sho are heading right for Nino's loft in The Game. He knows so because Aiba is key-smashing and skimming through his inventory for the fanciest items he owns.

And then there's a knock. (Awfully polite for a game where people rape and kill each other heartlessly, Nino thinks.)

Of course Nino lets them in, with the help of a frantic Aiba at the controls.

Jun speaks first, his fingers laced with Sho's. "Not too shabby, Nino."

He's not sure if he's actually blushing, or if Aiba is and imposed it upon him, but he's certain the reaction is somewhat genuine.

Sho continues, wrapping a hand loosely around Jun's waist. "It's cozy, if nothing else. I like it."

Nino closes the door behind the graceful couple. Something about them seems too human, too.... _real_.

"Can I offer you two anything?" Nino scrapes his scalp nervously. (Not something he would do normally.)

Sho and Jun smirk. Jun pulling Sho in for a hasty, longing-type kiss. The kind of kiss Nino only sees in movies. "We came for you, Nino."

  
[Day 35]  
Two days.

It has been two days since the threesome. Nino still wants more. And from how desperate Aiba is to find Jun & Sho in the lobby, he knows his player enjoyed it too.

[Day 36]  
Nino always wondered why his inbox was an actual mailbox planted outside his house. But Aiba, already having abandoned all hopes of another threesome, marches Nino over to it nonchalantly to see who else is available for some fun.

And then there's Sho, leaning against the mailbox with a handful of letters in his grasp. "You don't need these now, do you?"

Nino doesn't need any of them, really, not with one of the hottest men around at his doorstep.

  
[Day 37]  
Nino is still trying to recover from the positions, the taste, even the sounds reverberating in his skull. But he can't seem to jump back, like he usually would, with any other character he's come across along the way.

(And boy have there been some experiences thus far.)

Something feels different with those two, though, and he can't quite seem to put his finger on it. He can, however, put his finger on Sho's bare chest, sliding it down his torso until he toys with the elastic band of his boxer shorts.

Footsteps, low and meaningful, shake him from the fantasies floating around his mind involving Sho.

Jun crosses his arms, leaning against the frame of the door to Nino's bedroom. "So, here he is." 

Nino gulps, wondering if he might have provoked some kind of lovers' quarrel. "I'm sorry, I--" 

"Nah, don't worry." Jun stalks toward the bed, his gaze turning predatory. "I was hoping he'd be here, actually."

Jun's weight sinks into the bed as he sits on the edge delicately. Nino swallows painfully, his eyes slipping to the patch of skin peeking up from where his dress shirt fell out of his pants. "Why here?"

"Because," Jun cups Nino's face softly, sensually. "I wanted him to see what I do to you."

Nino isn't about to point out that Sho is unconscious because that may prevent him from experiencing --whatever it is Jun wishes to inflict upon him.

[Day 38]  
Nino rubs his eyes, the muscles in his arms tensing from overuse. 

He turns to one side and there's Jun; all pouty lips and flowing, black hair framing his cat-like eyes. He turns to his other side and there's Sho; similar lips, but more innocence to them, and wavy dark brown hair covering his round eyes.

Something was definitely different about these characters.

[Day 40]  
Jun and Sho are nowhere to be found. Players and characters all over the globe search for them, but to no avail.

[Day 45]  
Still no sign of Jun nor Sho, and Nino is beginning to wonder if he really needs to continue working for this game.

Since their disappearance, Nino has become the MVC (most valuable character) because of how highly Jun & Sho spoke of him before their 'departure'.

[Day 46]  
Nino announces his resignation despite all the pleas from his fans and bosses for him to continue until a replacement is found.

[Day 47]  
Nino doesn't know what to do with himself, doesn't remember how to just be who he is without someone telling him how to move, what to say, how to smile.

[Day 50]  
He dreams about how deceptively rough Jun was, how patient and thorough Sho was, how wonderful it all was. And now it's all over, and he can't seem to get them out of his mind no matter how much he tries.

[Day 55]  
Nino goes to a coffee shop, using their wireless internet to search for a part time job. With all the money he accumulated from The Game, he doesn't need to work, but he wants to if it means forgetting those two.

He sips his tea slowly, careful not to burn his lips as he usually does. Nino doesn't notice that a man is sitting across from him until he takes another sip from his tea.

"Can I help you?" There's a familiar aura about him.

The man removes his sunglasses, pushing his hair out of his face. "How've you been Nino?"

And just like that, Jun is back in his life. Just as quickly as he disappeared.

"Been okay," Nino puts down his cup. "Thanks for the heads up by the way."

Jun raises a brow, reaching out to grab one of Nino's hands. "It was complicated."

"Too bad," Nino pulls his hand away. "'Cause I like simple."

Jun huffs, shifting closer to whisper. "I wasn't supposed to be in The Game."

Nino feigns a yawn and closes his laptop. "So? I wish I had never gone in." Which is somewhat true, now with the loss of purpose and meaning to life.

"Nino, please," Jun hands him a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it. "Just come see me here when you can."

  
[Day 75]  
Nino is still pissed off. He's still avoiding any and all human contact. He's still brooding and breaking various items in his apartment. (Speaking of which, he's running out faster than he expected.)

He decides to pay the escape artist a visit. But not now, tomorrow. Tomorrow is better, he mumbles.

[Day 76]  
An address to a penthouse Nino has never heard of, that's where Jun lives. He heads inside, scanning the list for Jun's door code. There it is.

He pushes the numbers quickly, waiting for some kind of response from the tall man. Nothing. Only the ugly, imposing screech of a door he wishes he could rip off fills the lobby. 

Nino walks to the nearest elevator, pressing on the up arrow. It chimes softly, almost enticingly, and he steps inside quickly. The doors are almost entirely closed when he hears someone shout:"Wait, wait. Hold the doors!"

Nino sighs, but complies, reaching out his arm to hold the doors apart.

The man squeezes through quickly, trying to catch his breath. "Thanks Nino."

Nino hadn't paid attention to who exactly it was, but now there was no denying their identity. "Sho? You're going to see Jun too?"

Sho nods, nudging Nino gently. "It'll all make sense soon."

Moments later, they reach Jun's penthouse and it feels like a  _fucking game_. Nino wonders if he was somehow drugged and brought back into The Game without his consent. But it couldn't be. It's impossible.

Sho drags him by the arm playfully, leading him straight to the balcony.

"Nino," Jun squeezes him tightly. "So glad you decided to come. I've been hopeful every day."

Nino narrows his eyes; he doesn't like the sound of that. Smells like a lie. "Get on with it," He takes one of the chairs and plops down into it. "What's your excuse for just leaving like that?"

Jun chuckles. "Don't waste any time, do you? Okay, well," Sho walks behind him, nuzzling his neck affectionately, their fingers intertwined much like in The Game. 

Deja-vu hits Nino harder than he expects it to. 

"I wasn't supposed to be in there," Jun starts, and the kisses Sho places to his neck are so subtle Nino wonders if he even feels them at all. "And I dragged Sho with me, so I could have company. I was selfish."

Nino tilts his head. "Come again? Explain it explicitly this time."

"Nino," Jun pauses, his breath hitching, Sho's fingers having found their way inside his snug jeans. "God it's so hard to think when you do that."

Sho grins, nibbling a spot below Jun's neck. "Jun's father owns The Game. Jun and I went in, without his approval, without players, and just wreaked havoc."

Jun moans, pressing his behind into --what Nino thinks-- is a bulge in Sho's pants. "Yes, I just," The elegant man, finds the front of Sho's pants and kneads desperately. "I loved how powerful I felt in The Game. How I had control and no one else did."

"Except me," Sho smiles, his breaths coming out unevenly. "And we wanted you, so bad. But we knew you were just another mindless character being forced into threesomes and gay sex."

Jun nods, his hand kneading more frantically as his own pants stretch around Sho's fingers hidden below. "But you're not running yet," Sho bites Jun's shoulder to show him who's in charge.

"I told you he liked it," Sho hisses, Jun somehow finding a way to open his zipper and snake his fingers around the length of Sho's cock. "Don't you, Nino?"

Nino swallows, completely missing the whole explanation because of all the blood coursing through his veins, his heart beating like a taiko drum. "I want you, too."

Jun and Sho giggle, pulling Nino inside and into the bedroom for some real-life intercourse.

\--The End--

  


  
Comments are ♥

  



End file.
